1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a flying toy disk and the like and, more particularly, to a flying toy disk having light emitters mounted in the disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
An illuminated flying saucer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,246 in which a "Frisbee" type flying disk is provided with an accessory including a central container with three arms each containing a miniature electric lamp. A hole is formed in the rim of the disk for passage of the light from the lamp. Dry cell batteries are mounted in the container as a power source for the lamps, and a miniaturized switch is provided to complete the circuit. An alternate embodiment has the electric lamps incorporated directly into the rim.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,614 discloses a rotatable stroboscopic toy in which light emitting diodes mounted in the periphery connected to a multivibrator electronic drive circuit. The drive circuit includes a six to nine volt battery and a linear integrated circuit.
A pseudo multi light display device and generator therefor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,244 in which light emitting diodes are intermittently energized while in motion to appear a dots and bars when set in rotary motion. In the preferred embodiment, a disc containing the light emitting diodes and a variable pulse generator is affixed to the wheel of a skate.